At present, electronic product accessories, such as a headset, are very common in application. There are mainly two types of headsets, one is a common plug-in headset, and the other is a Bluetooth headset. The Bluetooth headset can eliminate bondage of a headset connecting line on a user, and greatly facilitate the usage of the user. However, the Bluetooth headset needs to be charged, and is unable to be used without electricity. And when the Bluetooth headset is used together with a corresponding electronic product, power consumption of the electronic product is increased.